In a Breath's Length
by Tsuza Alzhea
Summary: He was caught off-guard. Yes. How else could Tsunayoshi Sawada – whose face was a few inches away from his – manage to do all this, and position himself in such a way that Hibari would not be able to kick or punch him in retaliation? R


**:: In a Breath's Length ::  
**by: Hk Ramos  
December 07, 2009

-----  
**Disclaimer:  
**_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! / Home Tutor Hitman Reborn!  
_© **Akira Amano**

-----  
**A/N:**  
*Le gasp  
It's been _almost a year_ since I wrote fanfiction. And, I can't believe .. That I wrote this. ;;  
My goodness KHR, you got me _hard_. Probably now the plot kitten that stirred this can rest. =w=  
I also had some KHR icon two-liners done before I got to this. They're at the KHR LJ Comm. Ohoho. Shameless plug indeed.**  
**

Anyway! Dedicate this much to**:  
Zeriku**~ Thanks for being my KHR Kink filler! xD  
I hope my prompts have cracked your brain with love.  
**Aeius**~ Of whom I fangirl KHR with as well.

Hope you'll somehow enjoy~ And why is there no Kink Category?

_" .. Inspiration and motivation is what the pen is.  
Reviews, criticisms, comments, suggestions are the ink of an author's pen .. "__  
__o0o0o_

He was caught off-guard.

Yes, that had to be the reason why this herbivore was able to push him in a deserted classroom (and lock the door) while he was patrolling the school hallway for students staying past dismissal time. That had to be the _only_ reason why he found himself on the floor and effortlessly pinned to the wall; both hands prevented from drawing out his tonfas (kicked a good distance away from them).

Yes. There could be no other _plausible _reason why right now, Tsunayoshi Sawada – whose face was a few inches away from his – managed to do all this, and positioned himself in such a way that Hibari would not be able to punch nor kick him in retaliation.

He refuses to acknowledge this still, though. Kyoya Hibari was _never _caught off-guard_. _Until today, that is.

Hibari smirked when he saw Tsuna's normally brown eyes change to calm, orange ones in a blink of an eye – literally. Whenever the herbivore's eyes become such color, interesting things often followed. That would also explain how the shorter brunette possessed the sudden strength: This boy did have an element of surprise in him, after all.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada," Hibari started as he tried to free himself from the said person's grip, but to no avail. "What is the meaning of this?"

"What, indeed," replied Tsuna coolly, loosening his necktie and using it to bind Hibari's wrists together with one hand while the other kept a firm hold on those wrists.

Hibari's eyebrow arched as he watched Tsuna tighten the knot by pulling a part of the necktie with his teeth. He asked, amused, "And you actually think … simply _tying_ me up would suffice?"

"No," he heard the other respond. If that were the case, how come those eyes exuded such confidence?

"Definitely not … If that was the _only thing_ I'd use to hold you down."

Hibari was surprised when Tsuna somehow answered his unvoiced question – Moreso when it was whispered to his ear. He shivered at the unexpected breath that brushed through it. The herbivore must have felt this, Hibari thought, for he could feel Tsuna's lips smiling. Warm, slow breathing continued to touch his ear; as if it were lips itself tracing the outline of his ear. Tsuna went on in an unhurried manner, taking in Hibari's faint scent. He stopped momentarily when he heard the other click his tongue.

"Ah … Sensitive, are we … ?" Tsuna asked in a husky voice. Hibari growled in response. Tsuna merely laughed at this. "You have strong self-control. I applaud you for that. But then … For how long will it uphold, I wonder … "

Tsuna then proceeded to torment his other ear – breathing on it in the same lingering way like the first. But he did not focus on just that area; he also trailed his breaths on Hibari's neck, on the lower back area near his ears. He alternated between slowly blowing onto it and sucking in air; his lips merely hovering, but never really touching. He noted the small jerks and twitches Hibari's body did; reflexively responding to his breaths.

_Just a bit more._

Each breath Tsuna made was a flux of sensation for Hibari – stinging sensations running to and fro inside him. He noticed that this was making him weak for some reason … and quickened the pace of his own breathing; which was definitely _not_ a good sign for him. Hibari bit his lower lip in attempt to stop himself from shivering, to control his breathing and to stop that _something _he felt rising up in his throat.

But it was in vain when Tsuna inhaled abruptly near his collarbone: A stifled gasp had escaped from his lips.

_Bingo._

Tsuna took advantage of Hibari's parted lips and inserted two fingers of his free hand; slightly gagging him to a degree that gave him trouble breathing. Hibari groaned in protest as Tsuna began breathing on him again – the way things were, Hibari would not be able to suppress his moans. _Just the way Tsuna wanted._

The next few minutes only the following sounds echoed within the room: The restrained moans Hibari made, the hot breaths Tsuna blew unto him, the sound of Hibari sucking and running his tongue on those slender fingers, the sultry voice of Tsuna whispering his name. A dizzying wave clouded both their minds.

Tsuna now slowly removed his fingers from Hibari's mouth; their faces flushed, and shallow, ragged breaths seemingly in sync. Tsuna undid the cloth that bound Hibari's wrists, and shakily stood up. Hibari grunted as he ran a trembling hand over his hair; bangs dampened with sweat. Hibari's indigo eyes seemed to look in confusion at Tsuna's clear, orange eyes; probably wondering why he did that – or, maybe, _why _he did _nothing_ more than that.

Yet again the unvoiced question was answered.

"I .. wouldn't want to take your first without consent," Tsuna said with a somewhat gentle smile on his face. "Whether it be here -- " -- Hibari watched Tsuna trace his own lips and lick the fingers he used to gag him – "-- or down there."

Hibari felt as if those eyes were undressing him at that last statement. No, Hibari was _not_ gazing at those eyes throughout the _entire_ ordeal and no, he was _not_ drawn to those eyes upon staring at that herbivore.

"Kyoya."

Tsuna observed Hibari's tensed slightly when he called his name; struggling to regain his composure, his breathing almost back to normal. Tsuna let out a soft chuckle.

_Was change really necessary?_

"No ... See you tomorrow, Hibari-san."

"I'll bite you to death ... when I do."

_When they both knew that it wouldn't actually be quite the same as it used to?_


End file.
